The Occurence of Dreams
by Erica2
Summary: I don't know what to say about this fic. I guess you are going to have to read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

bAuthor: Erica  
Email Adress: Maxandliz747@hotmail.com  
Summary: Max and Liz are married, and are excepting a child.   
When the birth comes, he gets a phone call from Nasedo, saying  
it's time to leave Roswell. Now, it's ten years into the future.  
Discalimer: I own none of these characters. UPN and Melinda Metz own   
them.  
  
Note: How do you do bold and italics on this site? I'm going to try  
and do it, but I don't know./b  
  
  
iThe Occurrence of Dreams/i  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
Liz and Max Evans rushed through the double hospital doors, hoping to get Liz in  
to a room as fast as possible. His breaths became deeper and ragged from each run he  
took. When he entered the hospital's parking lot, his screeching tires were heard  
throughout the lot. His footsteps echoed on the gravel ground. Liz bounced in his arms,  
her arms wrapped tighter around his neck.   
  
When Max caught sight of a vacant wheel chair and placed Liz in it. She clutched  
Max's hand tightly, never letting go. He tried to loosen the grip, but it was no use. It  
seemed as if she tightened her grip each time he tried to loosen it. Through her screams  
of pain, Max heard the sound of his cell phone ringing. Digging it out of his coat pocket,  
he answered the phone.   
  
"Hello," he answered.   
  
It was Nasedo. "It's me, Nasedo. We've got to go. They just called me saying it  
time to go home," Nasedo replied. Max's couldn't believe this. No...No, his heart cried.   
Liz was going to be heart broken. He couldn't leave her.   
  
"I can't leave, Nasedo. My wife is having our baby," Max told him. Liz began to  
grasp his hand tighter, causing Max to loose his hold on the cell phone.  
  
"Max! Get off that phone," Liz cried.   
  
As he pushed the off button on the phone, he turned his attention back to his wife.   
"Liz, that was Nasdeo," he said, but was cuff off from Liz's groan.  
  
"What! He had the nerve to call you on the day your child was going to be born.   
I can't believe he had the nerve. He has no human emotions what so ever does he," she  
yelled.  
  
He stroked her hair which was covered with her sweat. "I've got to go. It's time  
for us to leave, Liz. Listen Liz. I will be back. Just believe in us. Believe in us," Max  
whispered.  
  
Taking off the chain which held the pendent Isabel had found in Atherton's dome,  
he placed her chain around her neck. He began to disappear in the massive crowd of  
people.   
  
"Believe," Liz heard him whisper.   
  
A nurse came to push Liz's wheel chair away down the long corridor. That was  
the last time she has ever seen Max Evans again. 


	2. Part 2

Thanks You Guys for the Feedback!!!  
I am 100% dreamer, and there is no way that Max won't  
come back.  
  
Hope You Enjoy.  
Erica  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
She held him in her arms, rocking him to sleep after he had awoken her from her  
night's rest. When she had heard the sounds of his constant sobbing she immediately  
rushed to his room. It's had been happening for some time now. Ever since they arrived  
back in Roswell, Liz Parker's son had been getting visions. Visions that she could not  
explain. He tried to describe them, but he got so upset he could go on. It hurt him too  
much.   
  
  
Andrew Parker finally calmed down that night. As he looked into his mother's  
eyes he found them shut. He heard the deep sounds of her breathing. Crawling from her  
lap, he walked over to where a blanket was placed on his bed. He placed the warm  
blanket which was a gift from his grandmother on his mother's body. Kissing her cheek,  
he climbed into his own, hoping he would no longer receive the dreams.  
  
  
Maria Deluca banged on the door of Liz Parker's apartment that morning, praying  
she would answer. No such luck. As she about turned on her heels to leave, Andrew  
came to the door. "Hey Aunt Maria," he greeted. His voice stopped Maria from leaving.   
  
  
"Hi Andrew! I was wondering if anyone was home," she said. Moving aside, she  
stepped inside the home. Liz was coming from her room, rubbing her eyes, obviously  
still asleep.   
  
  
"Hey Maria," she said groggily.   
  
  
"Hey Hun! What's wrong? You looked like you didn't sleep at all last night,"  
she said, walking to her friend.  
  
  
"It's okay Maria. I'm fine. I had to get up last night to check on Andrew. He is  
still getting dreams. I don't know what to do. He can't explain them to me because each  
time he tries he gets so worked up, he ends up crying. I just want them to stop. Without  
Max here anymore I can't do anything with situations like these," Liz explained.   
  
  
The pain still rested with Liz even after those ten years. He had left right before  
Liz went into labor with Andrew that day at the hospital. The call was received from  
Nasedo that it was time for them to leave. It had torn Liz apart. She cried during labor  
constantly. The pain killed her still. It always would.  
  
  
Maria has encouraged her to go out on dates, but it was no use. Liz had said each  
time that there was only one person who her heart had belonged to. It would always stay  
with Max Evans. Nothing that she could do was going to make her change her mind.   
Maria had stopped bothering her about it, because she knew it was no use.   
  
  
"Maria do you think about him? I mean do you still see his face framed into your  
mind after these years," Liz asked. Each night, Liz walked over to her window and  
looked up at the sky. One star out of all the millions stood out to her. It twinkled and  
glistened in the night sky. She knew it was him smiling back down on her, telling her to  
keep hope that he would be back. Each time she whispered, "Max, where ever you are,  
just know that I love you with everything I've got."   
  
  
"Of course I think about him. I loved him, Liz. Even after he left with Max and  
Isabel I still feel as if I am connected to him. Don't you still have the soul mate  
connection with Max," Maria asked.  
  
  
Looking over to the near by window, Liz saw that same star looking at her. Even  
early in the morning, the star still shone brightly. Just like Max and Liz's love. It still  
shines brightly after everything that they have been through.   
  
  
"I know that Max and I still have that connection. Even after those years, he is  
still head over in heels in love with me," Liz replied.   
  
  
Maria smiled inwardly at Liz's confession. She knew it too. "I'm just worried  
about Andrew, Maria. He has no idea what is happening with himself, and his own  
mother doesn't know either. What kind of mother does that make me, Maria," Liz asked.  
  
  
Draping her arms around Liz's shoulder she whispered to her best friend, "Liz  
don't even talk like that. You are the best mother ever. With everything that has  
happened to us these past years with the 'pod squad', I think you have done a pretty good  
job. I could never be as a great as mother as you are to Andrew."  
  
  
Liz managed a slight nod. "I guess. But I'm just worried for Andrew's sake and  
mine," Liz said.  



End file.
